Slovakia
Slovakia is a landlocked country in Central Europe. It is bordered by Poland to the north, Ukraine to the east, Hungary to the south, Austria to the west, and the Czech Republic to the northwest. Slovakia's territory spans about 49,000 square kilometers (19,000 sq mi) and is mostly mountainous. The population is over 5.4 million and consists mostly of Slovaks. The capital and largest city is Bratislava, and the second largest city is Košice. The official language is Slovak.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slovakia Description Appearance Female Male Personality Slovakia is nice to some, but mean to others. They sometime fake happiness, for their friends. Otherwise there really helpful! Interests *Drinking Kofola. Flag Meaning The colors stand for slavic unity and independence. Double silver cross - Christian symbol for older resurrection of Jesus Christ, which was used in Byzantine Empire since the 9th century. Three mountains represented on the coat of arms are – Matra, Tatra and Fatra. Red Shield was the colour of many armorial attributes at the end of the 12th and the beginning of the 13th century. It is not the bloody skies symbolizing the suffering Slovaks during Magyarization, as it is reported by some authors. Other Symbols Slovakia is one of a few countries with no national animal. The national anthem is ''"Nad Tatrou sa blýska". ''(Lightning Over The Tatras) Nicknames Slovi, sometimes Kia. History Slovakia has a very closely tied history with Czech Republic. Slovakia was part of Great Moravian Empire (Great Moravia). Later, after the disintegration of the Empire, Slovakia became a part of the Kingdom Of Hungary and Bratislava was even the capital for a time. World War ll During The World War II, Slovakia was pressured into becoming a puppet state and technically split itself from Czechoslovakia (Czecho-Slovakia). Both states became puppet states, but eventually they became separate until reuniting again after the war. After, Czechoslovakia was under the influence of the Soviet Union, of which they got rid of during The Velvet Revolution. Velvet Divorce In 1993 the country split into the Czech Republic and the Slovak Republic. They remained close partners. Since the fall of Czechoslovakia it remained neutral until 2004, when it joined the EU. Organizations and Affiliations Politics Government Public Views Geography The Geography of Slovakia is not so complicated,It is located in Central Europe,Has no Disputed Teratories, And sometimes, just sometimes,It is the first thing you see when looking on a EU members map. Relationships Family * Czech Republic - twin brother (or ex-partner) *Slavic countries - brothers/sisters (cousins sometimes) Neutral * Hungary * Russia Past Versions *Czechoslovakia - Father/mother or past self Opinions Czech Republic Czech Republic and he are twin brothers or her ex-husband (depends on the person). They are mostly seen as siblings. They were best friends from the beginning, and they ran away together and never split up. Poland A bordering country to Slovakia, second closest friend. References Category:Everything Category:Country Category:Characters Category:Europe Category:EU members Category:Slavic countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:NATO members Category:Republics Category:Secular Countries Category:Central Europe Category:Eastern Europe